KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: Hehehehe! The Title says it all! Ya gotta read to find out the rest! Its a short story and Yes a SPOVA! And DO EVERYTHING I SAY TO DO IN THE REVIEWS PLZ! Plz... By the way Rated T Just in case


**OK! So today, me and my (sorta) boyfriend were watching The Lost Boys (ONE OF MY FAVORITE DRACULA MOVIE!) So while we were watching one of the scenes, he gets up to get us some cokes, but he trips and accidently landed on me with his hands to my chest.... AKWARD!!!! But since it was an accident (I could tell because of his blush filled face) I couldn't kill him...**

**This just inspired me to write this cuz honestly, I can see Sprx doing this... and Nova Beating the crap out of him! hehehehehehe**

**Has anyone else experienced something like that? Let me know in the Reviews, or if u feel more comfortable, send me a PM! hehehe**

**Read On My Night Angels!**

**-EmZ!**

* * *

**Nova Pov**

"Uhhhh" I groan as I walk back to my room. I just got done with a tiring, elongate, harsh, backbreaking, DUMB... I could go on and on; but lets just say a terrible day of training! I wasn't terrible! No, No I was Great actually, but everything was just so so so intense. My body aches as I walk...

"Hey there my sweet!" Sprx said as he saw me passing by.

I smiled, I couldn't help it! Ever since Sprx and I have been well, together... I've felt, whole, happy, amazing! I can't fully describe it really! But I just know that we were meant to be. I haven't punched him in a long time! I'm not as angry! And he isn't as perverted. Which, may I say, is near to impossible.

"I'm _your_ sweet?" I asked sarcastically as he stepped closer to me.

"You've always been mine." He kissed my lips lightly "And you always will be." He kissed me again and I kissed him back as he pulled me closer.

**Sprx Pov**

Can Life get any better?! This beautiful yellow monkey in my arms, me kissing her and she's kissing me back. God the way she kisses! I love it! My tongue leisurely and gradually sipped into her mouth and started to explore her talented and amazing lips. Stroking the inside slowly. She groaned with pleasure. Music to my robotic ears!

I push her against the wall... a bit to hard. I guess we didnt notice that the door to Nova's room was right there... Oh Well!

We fall on the ground, me landing right on top of her. My body just slammed on her, I was too interested in the kiss to notice where my hands went... And when they were already there I couldn't control myself!

**Nova Pov**

I was completely enjoying this kiss, when suddenly I felt something slap against my hind end, then something else landed on my chest. 'Its probably something that fell from my desk' I thought. But then that something squeezed. Immediately I opened my eyes to see it was Sprx's hands. I instantly became furious!

I ripped my lips off of his and yelled "Keep Your Filthy Hands Off Of Me S.P.R.X 77!!!" I got up from under him and got my fists ready.

His face was red... Well more red than usual, he looked dumbfounded, as if he just noticed his actions. "I- I-"

"You what? How dare you touch me like that! You pervert!"

"N-Nova I didnt mean to-"

"To what? You thought I would enjoy that!? I thought you knew me!? I hate You!"

"Im so sorry Nova! Please listen, I-"

"I don't want to listen! Get Out now!"

"Nova!" But before he could say anything else,

**Normal Pov**

Nova kicked him out. Literally! His face hit the hallway wall as Nova slammed the door.

Neither Sprx or Nova showed up for dinner. No one bothered the two, because everyone thought they were just tired from training.

When night came,everyone slept while Nova stayed in bed and tried to rest through her anger, while Sprx laid in bed feeling completely stupid.

"What the heck was I thinking?!" he said aloud to himself. He thought 'She deserves so much more than me, so much more respect! How could I have done that?' He put his face in his hands and groaned with frustration. 'I just... couldn't help it?! I thought only the kid went threw this hormone stuff!' He tried to sleep, but Nova's face kept reappearing in his head. He soon couldn't take it much longer.

**Nova Pov**

He hasn't changed! He's still a pervert!

But maybe I should of just listened...

Oh, he probably would of just lied to me and-

He loves me! He wouldn't lie to me!

... I wonder thou, what would have been his explanation... ?

**Sprx Pov**

God, I really messed up! But I just have to see her. Just look at her...

The door wasn't locked, so I stepped in. She was laying under her covers. Her body slowly and gracefully rising up and down. She looked so peaceful asleep. But I didn't dare step closer to her. Instead, I closed the door and sat in-front of her bed. It was dark, but not to dark that a I couldn't see the gorgeous monkey.

I didn't know what else to do, so I just let it out softly.

"Im sorry Nova. I didn't mean to be that way to you. I really ruined this... And that kiss. That kiss was pretty awesome by the way..." I sighed "Man! I really dont know what came over me... I guess when Im in the presents of you, I just loose it! Your so beautiful, so magnificent. I just had the urge... Im really really sorry! You deserve so much more than me. Im such n' idiot!"

I put his face in my hands again. "Your not the only one." came the most beauteous voice. I looked up, and there she was awake and staring at me. "I should of let you explain yourself. My temper just shot up. I thought for a second there that you really just didn't care..."

I got up, but stopped as I took a step closer to her. She nodded allowing me to come closer, I just needed to make sure I wasn't gonna get through out on my face again! "Nova I love you. I care so much about you that it hurts." I sat at the foot of her bed. "Im just so sorry about what I did... When I have you... I dont know... I just..."

She pushed her fingers against my mouth, hushing me. "I forgive you, if you forgive me." I nodded immediately. "Good" she said.

"So we're ok?" I asked.

She leaned closer to me and our lips connected. God her kisses sent chills threw me. I was addicted to the feeling.

Nova broke off and looked at me, her face just a centimeter from mine.

"If you keep your hands to yourself, we'll be more than okay." We laughed the night away.

* * *

**Sorry if this Sucks Guys! ... Review your thoughts... Oh and if you dont mind, can you give me more ideas PLZ PRETTY PLZ!!!!!!!! Man Im asking a lot in the Reviews! Awkward Experiences, Mess ups that are in this story, your thoughts, AND other ideas! ...**

**Oh Well! You just got to tell me all hahahahaha!**


End file.
